


and I do.

by alchxmy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Feels, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Steve Rogers Feels, Way too many feels, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchxmy/pseuds/alchxmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Stucky fic, please enjoy. Oh and don't be afraid to comment!</p>
    </blockquote>





	and I do.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Stucky fic, please enjoy. Oh and don't be afraid to comment!

_to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part._

 

He never thought he’d have to do this. Never in his entire life would he believe that this would happen to him. He would give his life to make his hands stop shaking as he stood there.

He remembered the day they first met and the first time they kissed. He remembered the years of heartache that he couldn’t place and the day they met again, on that damn bridge…

Now they were there, he knew today couldn’t get any better than it already was, but he had doubts. It could go downhill. He knew _he_ would leave if stressed out too much which would be awful but he knew he couldn’t stop him even if he wanted to.

The music began to play and he looked towards the house opening. If he didn’t show up he would probably give up.

 

_Steve walked over to the small house and knocked on the door. It had been months since they saw each other face to face. Texts, phone calls, they all had the voice not the face. He needed that more than anything._

_Bucky’s face hadn’t changed, nothing changed about him. But he saw the dead look in his eyes, it hurt his heart to see that look._

_“Hey Buck, can I um.. Come in?” he asked quietly and cracked one of his classic smiles. He wanted this to be a perfect day, something they could never forget. He held up a plastic bag. “I brought us some stuff to make a nice lunch.”_

_Bucky nodded and stepped aside. When Steve passed by him he heard the words, “Welcome home Steve,” and knew everything would be ok._

 

He put on a big smile to mask the fear covering his whole body. He wondered if a black cloud was hanging over him and could be seen by everyone. Steve wanted to flop down onto his bed at that moment. He felt sick to his stomach and he was shaking more.

He took in a breath and closed his eyes. He knew the other wouldn’t come. _Gosh dangit_. He just should have known.

He felt a hand on his arm and squeeze. He was so lucky for Natasha and Sam, maybe a little appreciation for Tony but he didn’t really know.

 

_Steve and Bucky had been together for six months when Bucky finally let him touch him. It wasn’t rushed or anything and Bucky had a lot of trouble agreeing to be the “catcher” of the two. He continuously chanted how he wasn’t a queer and Steve was the only one he had looked at this way._

_(But Steve wasn’t dumb enough to believe that. Bucky was as queer as any homosexual man they met. But Bucky was as stubborn as a mule and it made him happy)_

_“I’m not a fucking queer Stevie, you know that,” he said after they finished (showering and everything). Steve nodded and reminded him that “Yes Buck, I know,” because it was just becoming more funny as Bucky said it._

_It was another month until Bucky let him in. By “in” Bucky meant his nightmares._

 

Steve squeezed his eyes tight and resisted the tears that were making their way to his eyes. “Be careful Steve, you shouldn’t overdo it,” came the soft voice.

She was right, he’d be there, maybe he was just having a bit of a hard time fitting into his tux or something. Something… It made him feel even more stupid for thinking like that.

Steve opened his eyes to see the flower girls coming down the aisle, they seemed to be happy. Tony and Pepper did a pretty dang good job on making them. They were probably the cutest twins he’d ever seen. They were four now, an age he thought would really help define the child.

He smiled at the girls and waved to them a bit then nodded back at Tony who was standing on his side. Pepper was sitting down next to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, Thor’s guests.

The next thing he saw was not something he wanted to see but he kept that smile on his face anyway.

 

_On March 7th Bucky came home with a piece of paper that made him feel nervous. He never brought papers back from the doctors and he didn’t like thinking anything bad was happening to his best friend. “He said I need to start doing… Yoga,” he said with a low growl._

_Steve burst out laughing. Of course Bucky began demanding Steve to stop and explain why he was acting like a crazy person but Steve couldn’t possibly stop._

_“Bucky, it’s not a bad thing! You are always tense! You are ok,” he said and looked over at him. “You can go see Dr. Banner, he can help you with yoga, and he does it a lot.”_

_That night they laughed over the stupidest memories and how stupid Steve was to jump to the wrong conclusions again._

_Steve would jump to the wrong conclusions about a hundred more times before he gave up on trying to worry about the man he loved and began to just revel in the happiness that they were sharing together._

 

Steve felt more happiness than anything when he saw the man come down the aisle, Nick Fury walking him down the aisle like the good man he was. Of course Nick was still unsure as to why he had to walk him down the aisle, he sucked it up like the strong man he was, came back from his missions abroad and did it anyway.

The man stood next to Steve and looked at him from the corner of his eyes, nodding a bit.

“You are late,” he whispered as he stood next to him, his arm brushing against the others. “You should feel bad and tell me you’re sorry,” he muttered.

The man just gave him a smirk before holding his hand. “Don’t test me, Steve, it was only a couple minutes, you looked as if you were going to pop a lung,” he whispered to Steve and chuckled.

Steve hated him sometimes. Sometimes he knew that the man was joking and sometimes he wondered if the man was just playing around to hurt him.

Either way it was the man he loved and he knew that this was what he wanted. He loved him more than anything and this was what he had to do.

 

_“Goddamnit Steve!” Bucky screamed at him one night. It was their first real fight in years. “You fucking went behind my back and told fucking **Fury** of all people about my nightmares! I told you to keep it a secret because I didn’t want my brain to be poked and prodded again!” _

_Steve hadn’t seen this side of him in a long, long time. It scared him. The metal arm was pushing him up against a wall. “Fuck you Steve, I can’t even fucking believe you,” he growled. “I hate you,” he whispered and pushed him hard against the wall. The metal hand moved back then hit him hard in the cheek._

_“I never told Fury… I’m not the only one you talk to Buck,” Steve said quietly. But Bucky wouldn’t hear it, this might be the end of them because Natasha thought it would be ok to tell someone a secret. The one time she couldn’t keep a secret Bucky took it out on him._

_“You think Natasha fucking Romanov would tell a damn secret?” That made Bucky laugh hard. He hated that about Bucky, him believing Natasha over his lover._

_Steve looked away, a tear sliding out of his eye. “Fine Buck, Natasha didn’t tell anyone your secret, she’d never betray you,” he whispered._

_That night Steve slept at Sam’s for the first time in almost two years. Him and Bucky didn’t talk for another three months._

 

“You, Steven Grant Rogers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Clint smiled as he said this. Clint Barton was the one person Steve never thought would smile over a wedding.

“I do,” he whispered and felt a tear fall onto his cheek, then several more after it. There was nothing he could do to stop them now.

 

_Bucky came to him first. He had stubble over his face and his eyes were red and puffy. “Steve, I am so sorry,” he whispered. “I was out of my mind crazy, I had such a shitty week,” he said miserably._

_Steve wouldn't accept this apology although, Bucky deserved this miserable feeling. Plus Bucky had had a fine week that week, he was just making up an excuse._

_"Steve please, I'm so sorry, please just... come back home and sleep with me and pretend I didn't hit you," he whispered and looked down. He was feeling awful about what he did, he could tell Bucky was at the last straw._

_"You need to realize that you were doing that not because you had a "bad" week but because you thought I told a secret. You couldn't believe me, it shows you don't trust me, and I have trusted you even though you were going to possibly **kill** me," Steve said with a firm tone. "You realize that hitting me only made me even more sad," he said quietly. _

_For another three months Bucky had to earn his trust back from Steve and had to do extra yoga time with Bruce every day and had to prove to Steve that he actually trusted him (but that took longer than three months, Steve dragged it on because he liked the old Bucky coming through)._

 

Steve turned towards him and smiled big. "Ah Steve, please don't cry, you know I hate it when you do," he said as he brushed away the tears. He didn't want this moment to end, it was beautiful.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband-" (Clint was bad at this) "You may not kiss each other, I have no clue, should I call Steve the bride?" That made everyone laugh even he laughed at that (Clint was funny so he had to give him that).

Steve grabbed the slightly tanned cheeks and planted a kiss on his plump lips. He loved him so much and this was absolutely amazing. "You're such a little shit," whispered the man as he laughed. "I was supposed to do that."

"Well not all of us can be as slow as you," Steve said quietly and kissed his cheek. Everyone around them cheered and clapped, he laughed softly and let his head fall onto the man's shoulder, the cool making his face feel less flushed.

 

_Steve and Bucky had been together almost 3 years after the Hydra attack when Bucky proposed on their weekly date night._

_They were having a small picnic in a field outside of D.C. Bucky had made all of the food (with obvious help from Sam). They were laughing at something that happened at S.H.I.E.L.D the other day with Bruce and Thor._

_Then suddenly Bucky looked at him and smiled softly. "Steve, things are great, things with us is better than ever and I couldn't imagine a day without you," Steve could tell that Bucky was about to throw up from the nervousness. "Fuck, you know I can't do these happy-sappy things. I suck at it. And I'm doing it anyway because I fucking love you and I want to marry you," he said and looked at him with big eyes._

_Steve nodded and smiled softly. Bucky put the ring on his finger and kissed Steve hard on the lips. He didn't think they could possibly be this happy together. He wondered if this was really the beginning of the end._

_They were ninety-eight and still in love, with the same passion as they did all those years before._

 

As Steve listened to Natasha's speech he looked over at the one man he admired the most in life. "Damn Buck, I never thought we could possibly get this far in life," he whispered and smiled.

"Oh, did I just hear Captain America swear?" Bucky teased him and laughed, nuzzling his cheek slightly.

"Shut up jerk," he said laughing as well. He would never tire of this.

"I love you too, Mr. Steven Barnes."


End file.
